Zash, a love story
by Dynamoheart
Summary: This is a fanfic about Zoe and ash (zash), it is about their relationship but it also contains bits about Connie and Zoe's power struggle, please R&R
1. Connie Beauchamp

**This is an idea I had about Zoe and ash getting together, it contains a bit about Zoe and Connie rivalry but it is mainly about zash so please R&amp;R****J**

Zoe walked down the steps and into the ED's reception, it had been a long day and zoe was exhausted, she just wanted to go home, have and drink of wine and go for an early night but that all changed when ash came walking over to her.

"I need to talk to you" said ash who was hinting to Zoe that it was about his resignation

"Sure" said Zoe smiling

Zoe and ash decided to walk and talk as the ED staff would find it suspicious if they suddenly stopped and had a full conversation in the middle of the ED.

"Let me guess" said Zoe looking at ash and smiling "it's about your resignation"

Ash stopped and looked at Zoe before continuing walking with her.

"Have you been talking to Connie?" said ash

Even the mansion of that woman's name made Zoe's blood boil.

"No" said Zoe calmly but sharply

"Anyway, I was wondering…." Began ash

"If I could unhand it in?" said Zoe smiling and looking at ash

Zoe was more hoping that ash was going to say that, as ash was one of her best friends, they were close but it still baffled zoe how she hadn't ruined another friendship by a drunken mistake.

"Yes" said ash to Zoe's surprise "could you do that?"

A smile escaped Zoe's lips, a smile that she wouldn't let anyone see, not even ash.

Zoe laughed slightly remembering how she had shredded ash's letter when he had first given it too her as there was no way that she was going to let her friend and one of her finest consultants go without a fight and for zoe that was making sure that he had a reason to stay at holby.

"What?" said ash "is that a problem?"

"No...No" said Zoe shaking her head and smiling

"It's just…I never handed it in" said Zoe, who laughed as she said it

"Oh" Said ash who stopped and smiled looking at Zoe "but…."

"But, what?" said Zoe who suddenly stopped laughing and turned serious

"We are a good team" said ash to Zoe shaking his head and smiling while admiring zoe's beauty

"Yea" said Zoe who hinted ash to continue

"Well we need to stop letting ourselves be played" said ash who's gaze was straight through Zoe's office window and at Connie who was flicking through some paperwork

"I see" said Zoe following ash's gaze

This gave Zoe another reason to hate Connie, which Zoe wasn't short of.

Connie had tried to separate Zoe and ash and the penny had finally dropped, Connie told ash about Zoe's so called incompetence only because she knew that ash was one of those people that would have to have it out with Zoe as he cared so much about the job.

Then when Connie caught Zoe complaining about ash questioning her, she told Zoe that she was ash's boss and he shouldn't be undermining her, then she tried to tell Zoe that she had done the right thing.

To Connie this was just a game, she only persuaded ash to stay so that she could have another person on her side, well that's what she thought but she had actually added another consultant to team Zoe which was now overtaking her on the leader board.


	2. All bad, i hope!

**There is a time difference in this story, the Tess and fletch drama has just happened, please R&amp;R**

"Pub?" said ash to Zoe as they had finally reached the ED doors

"Why not" said Zoe smiling "I think we are free of Mrs Beauchamp there"

"Well that's one place" said ash trying to make a joke of it

Zoe and ash laughed together as they walked through the ED doors

"Just one thing" said Zoe who was walking slightly ahead of ash "when you said that we are a good team…."

"Yea" said ash who was telling Zoe to continue

Ash smiled as zoe suddenly turned around to face him, she paused for a minute which worried ash and his smile soon started to vastly fade, he was worried that she was going to warn him about getting too close or personally involved with her because he had of course heard the rumours and so had everyone else in the hospital and most patients as it was a rare moment where a week went by without anyone mentioning zoe's name, but ash would never dare tell her as her reaction would be something that he would like to avoid.

"I am surprised you haven't noticed it earlier" said Zoe smiling as she sensed ash's worry

Ash smiled with her and took a couple of steps forward so that he could walk with her side by side.

"I did" said ash after a while of trying to figure out what to say

"You did, what?" said Zoe as she had forgotten her and ash's previous conversation

"I did notice that we were a good team" said ash smiling and nodding his head "a long time ago"

"Good" said Zoe smiling "because we are and we are going to show that Connie Beauchamp that we are forces to be reckoned with"

"Well you're a force to be reckoned with" added ash and Zoe turned her head to see if anyone was listening

"Excuse me" said Zoe trying not to laugh

"Well from what I've heard you are" said ash laughing slightly

"From what you have heard?" said Zoe raising an eyebrow

"From what I have heard" repeated ash smiling at Zoe's reaction

"All bad, I hope" said Zoe who was trying to play with ash

"It is" whispered ash under his voice

Ash heeled the door open for Zoe who confidently strolled in and sat down beside Tess and Charlie who were looking at each other, Zoe looked between them and as soon as they saw her they looked down into their drinks.

Zoe raised her eyebrows at them and then looked at ash that was standing behind her chair to see if he could make any sense of the situation.


	3. fless

**This is the third chapter so please R&amp;R to tell me what you think or if there is anything in particular you want to happen****J**

Zoe looked at ash who was as baffled as Zoe was about Tess and Charlie's strange behaviour, they couldn't even look at each other.

"Charlie, pint up at the bar?" said ash

"Yea" said Charlie who glanced at Tess while he left the table

Zoe mouthed think you to ash as she knew that there was something up and that ash would be the best talking to Charlie as they go way back and that she would be the best person to talk to Tess as they were best friends and she knew about how much of a difficult time this was for her.

"Tess" said Zoe softly when she realised that ash and Charlie had now reached the bar

"Tess what up and if you dare say nothing….." said Zoe shaking her head

"I told Charlie" said Tess

"About what?" said Zoe

"The baby, fletch, everything" said Tess looking at Zoe

Zoe sighed, Tess had come back to work 3 days ago after taking a few weeks off to have fletch child aborted and to zoe's surprise fletch hadn't found out about the abortion and zoe had only found out that it was fletch's baby a day ago when she had noticed the tension between them both but still she couldn't understand why Charlie was so angry after all it is the 21st century and she couldn't have her 2 senor nurses not talking.

"Charlie" said Zoe in a loud voice

Charlie walked over and sat down but this time beside Zoe not Tess where he was previously sitting when she had told him about the past months.

"Right I am not having this" said Zoe standing up

Zoe didn't care that she was talking loudly as the staff already knew that something was up but what Zoe couldn't afford was everyone finding out about the baby, Tess and fletch.

"Up" said Zoe to Tess and Charlie, she was treating them like they were f2's she was mentoring

"Where are we going?" said Tess as Zoe began to walk to the door

"I am not having my 2 senor nurses not talking because of a person matter" said Zoe loudly

The staff looked at each other smiling as the first thought that popped into their head was Tess and Charlie in a relationship and zoe knew how her staff thought and tried to quickly change their trail of thoughts.

"Charlie I am not having you fighting just because you disagree with Tess's personal decisions" said Zoe "we can do this here or my office"

Zoe smiled at ash on the ways out signalling that he owed her a dink another time.


	4. busness

**Haven't updated this fanfic in a while so here is the next chapter, please R&amp;R****J****and most of all enjoy!**

Zoe paced her office looking at Tess and Charlie who were sitting on two chairs in front of her desk.

"So, who is going to tell me where this all started" said Zoe

"I told Charlie about the whole fletch situation" admitted Tess

"Well I know that" said zoe who finally sat down "but what's the big deal?"

"I have decided to keep the baby" said Tess smiling at Zoe while Charlie just looked away

"I know" said Zoe

"You know?" said Tess

"Tess, you would never get rid of a baby, it's your own flesh and blood" said zoe "but what I want to know is what's Charlie's big problem?"

"You tell me" said Tess looking away from Zoe

Zoe looked at Charlie and raised her eyebrows

"She is just too old to be having a baby" said Charlie

"Wow, your full of compliments tonight" said Tess to Charlie sarcastically

"Tess is blessed to even have the choice of bringing a child into this world" admitted Zoe running her hand threw her hair "some people aren't as lucky"

"Like who" said Charlie causing Tess to look round

Charlie and Tess both looked at each other before turning their attention back to Zoe who just looked at the ground

"Oh my god, Zoe" said Tess

"I'm so sorry" said Charlie feeling bad for what he had just said

"Can we just talk about you too please" said Zoe "what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know" said Tess

"Right" said Zoe "Charlie you are going to get over whatever your problem is and Tess you're going to just act normal with Charlie, the staff are to be assured that everything is normal"

Tess, Zoe and Charlie stood up but where interrupted when fletch came through the door.

Charlie immediately punched him but saw the horrified look on Tess and Zoe's face.

"You impregnated your boss" said Charlie "for god's sake you're married with 4 kids"

"Tess your..." said fletch not being able to finish her sentence

"Well done Charlie" said Zoe putting her hands on her hips "is there any other staff members you would like to enlighten about Tess's pregnancy?"

Fletch punched Charlie back which caused a full blown fight which seen ash intervene.

After ash broke the fight up, Charlie was sent home and Zoe had given Tess and fletch her office to sort things out in.

"Thanks" said Zoe to ash as she stood at reception

"No problem" answered ash

"My knight in shining amour" said Zoe laughing slightly

"Glad to be of service" said ash joining in with Zoe laughing

Zoe stopped laughing and smiled at ash.

"You know you have a beautiful smile" said ash

Ash smiled when he saw Zoe's reaction.

"Really?" said Zoe raising an eyebrow

"Your smile lights up the whole room" said ash watching Zoe blush

Zoe looked down as she tried to hide the redness appearing in her cheeks.

"Oh, is Dr Hanna blushing?" said ash

Zoe laughed as she playfully hit ash

"So I still owe you that drink" said ash raising an eyebrow

"So you do" said Zoe, a smile escaping her lips

"Well, I have a bottle of red at mine" said ash

"Sounds perfect" said Zoe smiling and walking out of the ED with ash

Zoe smiled as ash opened the door for her to get in.

"Dr Hanna, you know personal relationships in the ED are prohibited" said Connie who noticed ash and Zoe getting into ash's car

"I never mix business with pleasure" said zoe back as she comfortly sat in ash's car

"looks like you just have" said Connie as she got into her car


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not really getting many reviews on this fanfic and as I haven't updated in ages, so I am just going to set it to the side while I concentrate on some of my other more popular fanfic's.

Casualty1fan


End file.
